Data backup in large environments may contain a large amount of redundant data. For example, a large enterprise may backup endpoints (e.g., laptops, desktops, smartphones, servers, etc.). Endpoints may use a same operating system, a same set of applications, same utilities, and/or other common data. Backing up each of these endpoints may require processing at each endpoint, network bandwidth between the endpoint and storage, processing at a backup server, and/or processing and storage at a storage device.
Enterprises or other entities facing usage of resources for redundant data may use deduplication technology to reduce an amount of redundant data backed up. However, deduplication technology may require that every endpoint (e.g., the employee devices targeted for backup) calculate a fingerprint identifying a file and use this fingerprint to determine whether a file is a duplicate.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data backup management technologies.